The New Flower
by Hitman Leona
Summary: Britta was just a normal girl but what happens when she moves into a new school and the star quarter back and delinquent take interest in her? An odd love triangle and many, many weird ways to win her affection. Rated T for cussing. Human AU and 2p!Hetalia characters involved. AlfredxOCx2p!Alfred Sucky title is sucky, I know. I'll change the name when I can think of a better one.


**Hey guys, starting another story, but I need to update my other stories. Le sigh, oh well. I have writer's block for them, but I'll update them soon, when I find the best plot. Anyways, this will involve my OC Britta Millie Verthandi. So, onwards with the story! Also, before I forget, I'm adding the 2p characters in, just with different names, and they may be OOC a little or a lot since I don't know that much about them. Oh, and this is also Human AU so they aren't countries and they will all be teenagers, except for the teachers, staff and the principals.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia, just the plot and my OC.**

**Summary: Britta was an average girl. Somewhat of a geek, somewhat of a loner. But her parents move to a new city and with a new school, Britta sees the chance to make a change. She starts by changing her appearance and soon follows with some of her personality. But what happens when two guys, the delinquent of the school and the football star quarter back, fall in love with her and try to win her affection? Who will win? What will happen?**

**-==== Meh, I need to work on chapters====-**

_**Chapter 1: New school, New start**_

The girl sighed heavily as she finished unpacking her things into the new house. Sure, she liked her old school, but she didn't have many friends and a lot of people bullied her because of her dorkish appearance. Especially her large glasses. They weren't even that thick! Just regular looking glasses that she had found cute, but her peers didn't.

She groaned as she flopped onto her bed, until she heard her mother call from downstairs that dinner was ready. "Britta! It's time to eat!" her mother called.

Britta sighed. "Coming, mom!" she replied, as she reluctantly went to dinner.

Once in, she was greeted by her dad sitting at the table, and her two forever faithful companions, her ragdoll cat, Serafina, and an Indian wolf by the name of Zilla.

Zilla has been with her since the wolf was a newborn and Serafina was adopted from the pound. The two were always with Britta, through thick and thin.

As she took her seat at the table, Serafina immediately jumped onto her lap, laying down and making herself comfortable while Zilla sat beside her on the floor. She happily whispered to her two pets as her mother came in with the food and set it on the table.

She quietly ate her food, half-listening to her parents as they gushed about her new school.

Every now and then, she would give some of her food to the two animals who licked it up happily.

After dinner was finished, Britta dismissed herself, and went upstairs to her room with Zilla and Serafina following close behind.

Once in her room, she quickly changed into some comfy pajamas and settled into her bed, staring at her ceiling as she thought about tomorrow.

"I wonder... What would the students be like? Will they accept me? Will they hate me? Will they bully me? So many questions, but I won't get the answers until tomorrow, right guys?" She asked towards the cat and wolf who had made themselves comfortable by her feet at the foot of the bed.

"Well, goodnight you two, see you in the morning.." She said sleepily, yawning as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_~The next morning~_

Britta awoke to Zilla licking her face. Laughing, she gently pushed the wolf off and wiped her face with her sleeve before getting out of bed and getting ready for school.

She got into her uniform, looking over herself in the mirror before looking at the time. Still too early to go to school, but she might as well eat a quick breakfast. Afterwords, she could head to the school and explore a little.

Trotting into the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of toast that was on the plate. With the toast in her mouth, she said a muffled good bye and put on her shoes, telling Zilla and Serafina to wait up until she came back.

She was anxious and nervous to see what her new classmates would think of her. Would they accept her? Or would they reject her completely. What if she couldn't make any friends?

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a few deep breaths as she entered the gates. She stopped and stared in awe at the ancient building. It looked something like to a castle! It was grand and beautiful with vines growing on the walls, giving a more exotic look to it.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it and looked back to the school. Her steps were slow and heavy, intimidated by the vast school. She could hardly believe she was going there, every day, too!

She noticed that it was fairly empty, except the few staff members here and there greeting her cheerfully.

Upon finding her way to the principals office, she gave a small knock, waiting for an answer.

After a minute, she heard a faint, "Come in," and she turned the doorknob and entered, seeing how well lit the room was. Turning her head, she saw a two men in their thirties, one with long blonde hair that was slicked back and the other one with dark brown hair that had various curls sticking up everywhere.

Putting on a small smile, she gave small bow, "Hello, I'm Britta Millie Verthandi. I'm the new student."

The blonde one nodded, getting up and going over to the file cabinet to get her schedule as the brown haired one smiled brightly. "Ah, si si! I am Romus Vargas[1], the Head Principal and that over there is Asker Beilschmidt[2], the Vice Principal." The Italian man said, smiling wide as the German man came over and handed Britta her schedule.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Vargas and Mr. Beilschmidt." She said politely. She excused herself from the office and began to wander the halls, looking for her classrooms. She still had about two hours until classes started, considering they start at nine and it was just about seven.

She noticed some signs leading towards dormitories and wondered if her parents had put her in a dorm. She shook her head and looked at her schedule, thinking about her new classmates until she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her bag and papers.

Spluttering apologies, she looked up to see a boy, about nineteen, with tanned skin. His hair was a reddish brown, and one hair stood apart from the other, curling near the top.

He was handsome alright, but the scowl on his face made her freeze in fear.

Behind him, there was another boy with shoulder length blonde hair that was tied into a low ponytail. His face sported a scowl mirroring his companion's. The third boy stood next to him. On his face he had freckles and bright blue eyes (with pink swirled in?) and platinum blonde hair.

She looked back to the tanned male she bumped in to and gave a sheepish smile, "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't mean to. Honest! I was just really busy looking at my schedule since I'm new here..." she mumbled nervously, seeing the platinum haired boy pick up her things and give them to her, "Ah, um, thank you."

"No problem! Oh, I'm Oliver Kirkland[3], it's nice to meet you!" he said, smiling. He pointed to the boy Britta bumped into. "He's Markus. Markus Jones[4] and the one with the ponytail is Samuel Williams[5]. And your name is?"

"Britta Verthandi," she said, shaking his hand, "but you can call me Millie, that's my middle name. It's a pleasure."

She smiled at Oliver before she noticed that Markus was staring at her intently and she cringed a bit in fear, "W-well, I have to go find my classrooms and explore the school a bit before school starts. B-bye!" She quickly said, turning around and dashing off.

Oliver called after her before turning around and giving his best glare towards the tanned American, which wasn't too threatening...

"Honestly Markus, you scared her! With your mean look and style! You look like a delinquent!"

"Well, I _am _a delinquent rainbow puff." Oliver then proceeded to give a lecture to Markus about manners and Samuel just stood back, stifling a small snicker.

_~Back with Britta~_

She leaned against the wall, panting heavily as she gave a small groan as she thought of what happened, "The first people I meet are guys, and weirdos.. Plus, I just made a terrible first impression! Well, this sucks."

Giving another groan, she stood up straight and looked at her schedule once again. She sharply turned a corner and bumped into yet another person, but looking up, the first thing she saw were blue eyes.

**-====And end of chapter====-**

**Can you guys guess who Britta bumped into too? Try and guess in the reviews, and I know they're some characters that have blue eyes, and yes, I say Canada _does _have blue eyes, not purple because it shows in the anime he has blue, not purple. Just saying. And, I'm making the 2p people related to the 1p, like siblings and all. Just letting ya guys know. So, have an awesome day/night and review please!**

1. Romus Vargas= Ancient Rome (Grandpa Rome)

2. Asker Beilschmidt= Germania

3. Markus Jones= 2p!Alfred

4. Oliver Kirkland= 2p!Arthur

5. Samuel Williams= 2p!Matthew


End file.
